


Push

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fallon Carrington -Mencionate, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liam and Sam go out to drink, Liam gets the push he needs to tell Fallon what he feels for him.





	Push

Sam looked at him thoughtfully and drank from his beer.  
"Let's see if I got it right, do you like Fallon?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it seriously?

"Fuck, yes, I'm sick of saying it." Liam snorted

"Did you tell her?" Sam questioned.

Liam shrugged "Not exactly ..."

"That's a no-nonsense one."

Liam shrugged uncomfortably.

"She does not seem very interested in me, so I do not understand what  
She has reason to be angry ... and this is the matter of her secret boyfriend - not so secret. "

Sam rolled her eyes in irritation. "If she likes you, fight for her."

"But his mood is so changeable!" complained Liam "It's capricious ... and foolish, it's exasperating"

"Well, maybe you should also understand that when Fallom says cold it means heat and when he says he does not interest me he means I'm crazy about you." I know she's a complicated girl, but I assure you it's worth it, deep down. I think "Sam explained

"and maybe in the background and only in the background, Fallon Carrignton just remains a frightened girl who hopes that someone will give her a little love without ending up betraying her later." Liam cut the napkin he had in his hands. He was so eager to embrace Fallon in those moments, he almost hurt

Sam smiled at him with regret "And that leads us to the next point: you can not hurt him, Liam, that's not a game."

Liam took a deep breath.

For some reason, at that moment he remembered what he had read of a Russian writings during the interview they did to the couple before the wedding. ((That of which, sometimes, in life, you see yourself immersed in the tessitura of going for all, even if it's crazy, or letting the opportunity pass and losing the love of your life.))

He knew they still had a long way to go. But Liam wanted to meet Fallon. Liam had never felt so much curiosity and fascination for a woman. He had a crazy desire to spend the day in bed with her and to discover everything that Fallon was hiding. For the first time in his life, Liam wanted to make another person happy; that was not his mother. As simple as that. and he wanted to hold her and that his arms were that safe place she could go to whenever she needed him.

A warm sensation hit him suddenly.

"I will tell you what I feel! I will take the risk.

Sam just watched as Liam left a wad of bills on the table and left in a hurry. Sam pray that both will find what they were looking for.

"They make a beautiful couple ..."


End file.
